


Light Joy

by GrammarKnighty



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammarKnighty/pseuds/GrammarKnighty
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto doesn't have the kind of life every boy his age does. In fact, his is the worst out of all. Fortunately for him, he has a few people who show him love and kindness. They are not always around, but he would certainly be more miserable without them.After almost six years of pain and loneliness, young Naruto finds himself in the one place he ever dreams of; home. He doesn't know how or why it happens, but he gets transported to someplace, far from the village that doesn't want anything to do with him.He is in the world of pokemon, where he shall have friends, companions, homemade food fresh from the kitchen, and of course, family. This is his new beginning, where he can start over; as Light Joy.





	Light Joy

**[Light•Joy]**

Every little kids all over the world, each of them, dreamed to be the best pokemon trainer ever known. They would sit by the window, look at the stars above, and make wishes of one day achieving the title of Pokemon Master, until their parents knock on the door and told them that it was past their bedtime.

"Theresa, your sisters are all asleep now! You better sleep if you don't want to be late for breakfast." their mother would say.

"Yes, mom!" and so they would reply.

The Nurse Joy of Viridian City gave a smile as she watched all those kids entering and exiting her pokemon center, joy drawn on their faces. She picked up a pokeball and hand it to a young trainer in front of her.

"Here's your eevee. Just give him enough rest and he'll be good as he was born yesterday,"

The trainer took the pokeball and threw it into the air. A happy eevee came out and jump into the arms of his trainer. "Aww... I miss you too, buddy. Come, we'll make sure today that the badge is ours for keeping," the trainer brushed his nose against the pokemon's muzzle.

"Vee!"

The nurse watched them go through the door, into the grand adventure that awaited them outside. She let out a small laugh.

"Truly a busy day today, isn't it chanseys?" the pink haired woman turned to look at all of her pokemon tired out from all the work. They weren't even open for that long, yet some were already returning back to their pokeballs, since not a sign of anyone coming in anytime soon showed itself. The center is empty now. A cup of warm coffee came to the nurse's side as she was checking the computer.

"Oh, thank you, Shine! I thought you would be with the others," she accepted the coffee from one of the chanseys. The pokemon just shook her head. "Umm... mocha. Now I remember why I still have you with me after all these years," she smiled at the pokemon.

"Chansey," was the reply she got, along with a plate of sandwich made just for her.

And that was the everyday's routine of the life of Theresa Joy, the Nurse Joy of Viridian City's pokemon center. She would have never guessed how her life would change in just about half a minute from now.

"Shine, is something wrong?" Theresa saw her pokemon standing frozen on her place, eyes wide. The pokemon answered by pointing at nothing in the air. Theresa considered to take her to one of the medical room, when a strong light appeared out of nowhere on the place Shine pointed earlier.

Theresa shielded her eyes from the intense red light, before opening them to see the light vanishing little by little. It didn't forget to leave a souvenir however. She gasped at what she saw.

A boy, no older than six, lay on the cold hard floor, unconscious. His body didn't move, yet blood continuously seeped out from the wounds and injuries he had all over his body. His hair was soaked in a mixture of the blood and water.

"Everyone, get this boy to the emergency room, fast!"

And thus ended the quiet peaceful morning and began the work of getting the mysterious boy back to health.

  
**[Light•Joy]**

Young Naruto woke up to the sounds of water drops falling into a larger body of water. The boy had no idea how, but he found himself in what he would believe to be a sewer. He panicked and jumped to his feet.

**"****Come****..."** a deep guttural voice called for him. It was coming from the path in front of him. **"****Follow****my**** voice. I ****am****not****of****anything****you****should****fear****,"**

The boy's sense of fear of being lost took him over and he felt the need to trust the unknown voice. He soon found himself standing before a large gate the size of the Hokage Mountain itself.

"Hello?" he looked in vain for the voice that was suddenly gone.

**"****Greetings****to****you****, ****Uzumaki****Naruto****,"** someone adressed him from behind the gate's metal bars.

"Who are you? Can you help me?"

A row of rumbling breath came out. The next was a pair of slitted red eyes, followed by a creature fit for the huge gate. It was a red furred fox, larger than any that the boy had heard to be. Its ears were those of bunnies', and it had hands in exchange of its front paws. If foxes were supposed to have only a tail, it owned nine which were gently swaying back and forth behind its body.

Naruto's surprise went away as fast as it came, in favour of asking for help from someone he never met in his life. "Please, I need to get home!" he looked into the large creature's eyes.

**"I assure ** **you** **that** **you** ** are ** **not** **going** ** back ** **to** **that** ** place ** **anytime** **soon** **,"**

"What? But I need to. They'll think I'm missing!"

**"** **Answer** ** me, ** **Naruto** **, ** **why** ** do ** **you** **insist** ** on ** **returning** **to** **that** ** place?"**

"I can't just leave! Gramps will be worried. If he don't find me anywhere, he'll send those ninjas to look for me,"

**"** **And** **what** ** will ** **happen** ** once ** **they** **find** **you** **?"**

"They'll...they will..." Naruto's voice and head lowered down. A frown unsuited for a child was present on his face. "I don't know," he shook his head with his eyes watery.

**"****That**** place ****was**** never ****your**** home, ****Naruto**, **and**** never will**, **especially****after****what****happened****tonight****,"** the creature placed one of its hand on the bars that were keeping him locked.** "I have ****been****watching****you****, kit. I promise ****you****, ****you**** will never have ****to**** set ****your**** foot ****there****ever****again****, more ****so****encounter****any****of****the**** people ****there****. ****You**** are ****free****,"**

The conversation between the boy and the beast halted for a moment, before the boy adressed the beast whether or not it was what he thought it to be. "You're Kyuubi, aren't you, the reason they all hate me? Why are you doing this for me?" Curiosity was present in his voice, but not as much as the sadness that coated it.

Kyuubi never answered, but it put an almost unnoticeable thin smile on its muzzle. **"****It****is****not****the****time****yet****for****you****to****know****. But do ****know****that****there****is****someone**** out ****there****who****truly**** do care ****for****you****. ****Enjoy****your**** life, ****for****this****is**** a new ****beginning****,"** The world around them started to dissolve into nothingness in Naruto's eyes. **"Do ****not**** panic, little kit. ****You****shall**** arrive ****in****your**** new home ****in**** just a moment,"**

Before he fully disappear, he used the remaining time to ask one last question he might never got another chance to do so. "Will I see you again?"

**"****In**** due ****time****,"** the creature disappeared from his view along with his world.

**[Light•]**

* * *

_"_ _What_ _ do _ _you_ _mean_ _the_ _hospital_ _is_ _full_ _?" Theresa _ _tightly_ _held_ _the_ _telephone_ _in_ _her_ _ hand, _ _giving_ _ a _ _glare_ _to_ _the_ _woman_ _ on _ _the_ _screen_ _in_ _ front._

_The_ _woman_ _, Caron Joy, _ _took_ _some_ _time_ _to_ _recover_ _from_ _the_ _ear_ _-_ _shattering_ _shout_ _the_ _ nurse gave _ _her_ _. "_ _Like_ _ I _ _said_ _, _ _sister_ _. _ _We_ _ have _ _no_ _ more _ _free_ _room_ _here_ _. I'm _ _sorry_ _ but _ _you_ _need_ _to_ _take_ _ care _ _of_ _the_ _ boy _ _by_ _yourself_ _,"_

_"_ _What_ _happened_ _there_ _?" Theresa _ _could_ _not_ _believe_ _the_ _hospital_ _could_ _be_ _full_ _, _ _not_ _when_ _she_ _had_ _ a _ _seriously_ _injured_ _ boy _ _in_ _her_ _ care._

_"_ _Well_ _, _ _we_ _-" _ _the_ _Viridian_ _'s_ _ Joy _ _heard_ _someone_ _from_ _behind_ _ Caron _ _shouting_ _along_ _the_ _lines_ _of_ _ '_ _doctor_ _' _ _and_ _ '_ _another_ _one_ _' _ _before_ _her_ _sister_ _had_ _her_ _ attention on _ _her_ _again_ _. "I'm _ _sorry_ _, but I _ _need_ _to_ _ go _ _now_ _. _ _I'll_ _see_ _ if _ _we_ _can_ _send_ _anyone_ _ over _ _there_ _. _ _Please_ _be_ _ patient."_

_Theresa _ _watched_ _the_ _screen_ _ go _ _blank_ _. _ _Nobody_ _could_ _ help _ _her_ _at_ _the_ _ moment. _ _She_ _needed_ _to_ _take_ _matters_ _into_ _her_ _own_ _hands_ _. "_ _Everyone_ _, _ _how_ _is_ _he_ _ do-"_

_The_ _ nurse _ _stopped_ _ short _ _between_ _the_ _doorframe_ _at_ _seeing_ _her_ _pokemon_ _gathered_ _ on _ _one_ _ spot, _ _fear_ _in_ _their_ _eyes_ _. _ _She_ _turned_ _to_ _ look _ _at_ _the_ _thing_ _that_ _ put _ _them_ _in_ _this_ _state_ _. _ _It_ _was_ _the_ _ boy._

_Where_ _the_ _cuts_ _and_ _wounds_ _were_ _earlier_ _now_ _was_ _only_ _untouched_ _skin_ _. _ _His_ _hair_ _, _ _earlier_ _in_ _the_ _colour_ _of_ _ gold, _ _was_ _red_ _. Heat _ _was_ _radiating_ _ out _ _of_ _him_ _, _ _and_ _ an aura _ _of_ _the_ _same_ _colour_ _ as _ _his_ _hair_ _cloaked_ _his_ _ petite body. _ _The_ _ aura _ _soon_ _died_ _ off _ _and_ _his_ _hair_ _returned_ _to_ _ normal. _ _The_ _ boy lay _ _there_ _, _ _no_ _sign_ _of_ _ injuries _ _except_ _for_ _the_ _dried_ _ blood _ _that_ _still_ _remained_ _._

* * *

It had been half a day since then.

Theresa saw light in the boy's opening eyes. She immediately held him down so he wouldn't try to stand up. "Don't move. Your body still needs to rest," Watching the boy sleep for the past six hours had caused her voice to come out quieter than usual. She put on a smile so as to let him know he was safe here.

"Here," she held a glass of water in front of him. "After all that happened, you must be quite thirsty," She helped him get up slowly. The boy, hesitantly, took the refreshing water and gulped it down his dry throat.

They sat like that for quite some time. Theresa had the chair she sat on while she had been waiting for him to wake up, and the boy chose the furthest side of his bed from her, a stranger.

The room was unsatisfyingly silent with some occasional noise the objects inside made. Theresa thought it was the right time to ask the one question that was troubling her. "Do you remember anything, anything that happened before waking up here?" The boy however just stayed where he was, mouth closed and muscles tense in case of unknown danger.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know so we could help you," the nurse stood up and neared the ever-so trembling boy.

She gently touched his hand and raised it up. Her palm soon found its way to his cheek, where water began to slide down once in a while. "You'll be safe here. No one is going to hurt you. So don't be afraid," she carressed his hair and leaned down to give a warming kiss right on his forehead.

"You may want to stay up a little more, so don't sleep to late okay," Theresa walked out of the door after having switched off the light. "Rest well." The door closed.

**[•Joy]**

Naruto touched the spot where the woman kissed him. His cheeks were red as he felt a new strange sensation running over his body. It was warm and making his heart beat faster, but at the same time calm and reassuring. It was the opposite of what he usually felt.

A light from outside caught his attention and he made his way to the nearest window. A gasp came out at seeing a new sight in a new world unknown. Many things showed themselves to him on the window he sat on. Wonders filled his curious mind, and he smiled a true smile he had been keeping to himself. "Home." he placed his palm on the cold welcoming glass.

**[Light•Joy]**

  
"And now I have to trust you to look after my son, after trying to keep him safe from you?"

**"****For****making****sure****he****is****safe****from****the**** people ****you****whole****-****heartedly****trusted****that****stabbed****you****from****behind****,"** Kurama calmly gave his reply to the man outside of his sealed cage.

Namikaze Minato, enemy of millions, protector of thousands, friends of many, and father of one he failed to take care of, rubbed his temple in obvious rage.

"I know this would unevitably happen, but I cannot believe Third would ever do that. What of Kakashi, if you do know him?"

**"** **You** **think** **he** **could** ** watch over ** **the** ** boy ** **with** **he** **himself** **being** **busy** **c** **onstantly** **replacing** **himself** **with** **other** **shinobis** **,"**

The fourth hokage again rubbed his temple. "I shouldn't have let him know in the first place. Now I have two children I failed to take care of,"

The constant headache caused by receiving the new of how his son was treated, from the creature whom he had been enemies with, who was now the guardian of said son, could not go away except by escaping his mouth in the form of a sigh. "What do I do now?"

**"I ** **would** **advise** **nothing** **,"**

Kurama stood up from his lying position in his cage. The seal in the middle glowed red but barely did anything to bother anyone in the proximity. **"****He****has**** just ****been****through****some****traumatic****experience****. ****For**** a child, ****it's**** a miracle ****he****still****has**** hope ****in****him****. ****We****should**** let ****him****be****for**** a ****while****, ****to****get****him****used****to****his**** new ****surrounding****,"** the bijuu grinned as he felt a chakra spike coming from Naruto, signaling someone had got him to open himself up. **"****He****seems****to****be****doing****nicely****at****the****very**** moment,"**

"I know that infusing my chakra would seem like a second compared to the real time if I were to appear again," the only human in the creature's wake looked up at him. "But how on earth could six years changed you from a beast on loose to this?"

Kurama stopped himself from losing control at being called beast on loose by letting his tails dancing around. He smirked. **"****Try****adding****ten**** more,"** The expression on the man's face was enough to make him forget his anger and let out a laugh.

"S-sixteen? But... that would mean you... And he's here because..." Kurama nodded knowingly at the questions. The man named Minato regained his composure of the youngest hokage in history after some deep breath.

"What will he do once he found out?"

**"** **Hopefully** ** as ** **calm** ** as ** **yours** **,"**

Namikaze Minato watched his hand turning into golden dust. Kurama too watched the man disappear little by little.

"Looks like my time is up here," Minato gave one last grateful smile before going to have himself completely turned into unguided chakra particles in the air. "Please take care of him well." As he felt himself light and floating, something held him back from leaving.

**"****You****wouldn****'t****think**** I ****would**** let ****you**** go ****easily****after****what****you****did****, do ****you****?"** Kurama showed no sign of fatigue after having given the man some of his chakra. **"****It****would****not****be****fair****for****the**** boy ****to****not****know****the**** man ****who****had****cursed****his****own**** son,"**

The man moved his hands and fingers around, perhaps feeling a foreign sensation inside of him. Yet he smiled, this time a hopeful one, one which a father would have at the prospect of finally meeting his own son.

**"But ****for****now****, ****we****wait****, ****and**** hope ****the**** new ****world****welcome****him****."** Kurama and Minato shared a look and watched the flooded floor of the sewer-like place, rippling every now and then, showing images of the world outside.

**[The•End]**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is currently complete, meaning that it's likely I'll never add a new chapter, despite the chapter-1-ish way this chapter ends in.


End file.
